Avatar Wiki:Featured Quote Candidates
Here are some quotes for use as Featured Quote on the main page. This list can be used to randomly pick future featured quotes. If you want to add a quote, please keep to the following format to preserve a consistent look: "Text of the quote" - Origin of the quote ---- "I was a warrior, who dreamt he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up." - Jake Sully "Everything is backwards now, like out there is the true world and in here is the dream." - Jake Sully "And we will show the Sky People, that they cannot take whatever they want. And that this, this is our land!" - Jake Sully rallying the Omaticaya "I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up." - Jake Sully "Outcast, Betrayer, Alien; I am in the place the eye does not see" - Jake Sully after being outcast "Shut up and fly straight!" - Jake Sully on his first flight "I've already chosen, but this woman must also choose me." - Jake Sully mating with Neytiri "All I ever wanted was a single thing worth fighting for." - Jake Sully "Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move." - Jake Sully "The Sky People have sent us a message - that they can take whatever they want. But we will send them a message... that they cannot take whatever they want! And that this, this is our land!" - Jake Sully's speech in front of the whole Omaticaya clan "Maybe I just got tired of doctors telling me what I can't do." - Jake Sully to Grace Augustine just before linking with his Avatar for the first time. "We have tried to teach other Sky People... It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." - Mo'at to Jake Sully "If you are one of us, help us!" - Mo'at requesting Jake's help "Learn well, Jakesully, then we will see if your insanity can be cured." - Mo'at to Jake Sully "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is, in this body." - Mo'at explaining the consciousness transfer "She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return. But, Jakesully, she is very weak." - Mo'at about the dying Grace Augustine "You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully "All this is your fault. They did not need to die." - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully "You are like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do." - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid, ignorant like a child!" - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully "He will try to kill you." - Neytiri about how a banshee chooses its rider "You will never be one of The People!" - Neytiri to Jake Sully after discovering his original mission "Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." - Neytiri after Jake Sully's prayer "Eywa has heard you!" - Neytiri after the creatures of Pandora arrived at the battle "There is good in all. Even among the Sky People, there is sometimes good." - Sylwanin talking to Neytiri. "The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up?" - Jake Sully "Nì'ul kame tskxe." (A rock sees more.) - Tsu'tey to Neytiri when Jake was learning to ride. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." - Tsu'tey to Jake Sully as Toruk Makto. "You mated with this woman?!" - Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake mated "You do not speak here!" - Tsu'tey yelling at Grace "Who's got my goddamned cigarette? Come on guys! What's wrong with this picture?" - Dr. Augustine coming out of link "There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much." - Intro to the Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide. "They are just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain." - Grace Augustine angry about Tom Sully's replacement "So you just figured you come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went?" - Grace Augustine talking to Jake Sully "Just relax and let your mind go blank. It shouldn't be hard for you." - Grace Augustine giving Jake Sully instructions "Norm, you've contaminated the sample with your saliva..." - Grace Augustine to Norm Spellman in Pandora's forests "Run, definitely run!" - Grace Augustine to Jake Sully when he sees a Thanator "Oh, shit!" - Grace when the Omaticaya discover that Jake and Neytiri mated "What are you going to do ranger Rick? Shoot me?" - Grace Augustine to Miles Quaritch "The wealth of this world isn't in the ground, it is all around us." - Grace Augustine trying to stop Parker Selfridge from destroying hometree "I need to take some samples." - Grace Augustine at the Tree of Souls, shortly before her death "Jake ... I'm with her ... she's real." - Grace Augustine right before her passing "Tomorrow, here, 0800, try and use big words." - Max Patel To Jake Sully "Jake, listen to me, you're not used to your Avatar body!" - Max warning Jake to slow down "Alright ladies, let's bring the pain." - Lyle before his AMP Suit squad's deployment "Hey check this out, man. Meals on wheels." - Sean Fike "Nothing's over while I'm breathing!" - Miles Quaritch to Jake Sully "You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen." - Miles Quaritch at a security briefing "It is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed! — Not with all of you." - Miles Quaritch at a security briefing "So, you find yourself some local tail, and you just completely forget what team you're playin' for?" - Miles Quaritch To Jake Sully "This is Papa Dragon. I want this mission high and tight. I want to be home for dinner." - Miles Quaritch before the assault on the Tree of Souls "Hey Sully, how's it feel to betray your own race?" - Miles Quaritch taunting Jake Sully in mid-fight "Looks like you. This is your Avatar now, Jake." - Norm Spellman telling Jake Sully about his Avatar body. "This is why we're here, because this little grey rock sells for 20 million a kilo." - Parker Selfridge arguing with Grace Augustine "Those savages are threatening our whole operation. We're on the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution." - Parker Selfridge angry with Dr. Augustine. "Find me a carrot that'll get them to move, otherwise it's gonna have to be all stick." - Briefing Jake on his mission "They could move! I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees out there!" - Parker Selfridge yelling at Jake and Dr. Augustine "What the hell have you people been smoking out there?" - Parker Selfridge to Grace Augustine "You've got one hour. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour."' - Parker Selfridge giving Jake a last chance to evacuate Hometree "Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest Unobtanium deposit within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar!" - Parker Selfridge to Jake Sully about their mission "Son of a bitch... Unbelievable." - Parker Selfridge after Jake Sully's sabotage "You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here, it's gonna land on some sacred fern, for Christ's sake." - Parker Selfridge interrupting Dr. Augustine's explanation of the global network "No! They're a bunch of flea-bitten savages that live in a tree. Look around you, I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees." - Parker Selfridge justifying why the Omaticaya should move "Damn, and I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom." - Trudy Chacon before the Assault on the Tree of Souls "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows." - Trudy Chacon While discussing how to fight against the RDA "Thank you for flying Air Pandora." - Trudy Chacon after arrival at the lab in the Hallelujah Mountains "You should see your faces!" - Trudy Chacon while flying in the Hallelujah Mountains "You're not the only one with a gun, bitch!" - Trudy Chacon in the final battle "I didn't sign up for this shit." - Trudy Chacon refusing to fire on Hometree "Aungia!" (A sign!) - Neytiri after dozens of Woodsprites landed on Jake Sully "Ma Jake!" - Neytiri calling Jake Sully via radio "Omatikayaru tìhawnu sivi." (Protect the people.) - Dying Eytukan to his daughter Neytiri "Makto ko!" (Let's ride!) - Tsu'tey to other riders "Fayvrrtep fìtsenge lu kxanì! (These demons are forbidden here!)" - Tsu'tey arguing with Neytiri about Jake Sully's presence